Mobile devices, such as cellphones or smartphones, may communicate with nearby computing devices, such as via Near Field Communication (NFC) protocols. Portable computing devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, may include a metal housing or chassis that interferes with wireless communication, making communication with the mobile device difficult.